


Grocery Shopping

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Series: Future AU [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Grocery Shopping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Onward to household then.” "PLEASE stick to the list this time.” Tim begged as Kon began to walk off with a merry whistle. “Whatever you say Timmers.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grocery Shopping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isabella (leftrighthereinthedark)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Isabella+%28leftrighthereinthedark%29).



_‘Oh brother…’_

_  
_

“Can you _please_ make up your mind already?” Tim asked in exasperation as Kon stared at the two cereal boxes in his hands. “Just pick Captain Crunch already!”

 

“Dude, Captain Crunch might be a classic choice in cereal but I dunno if I’m in the Crunch zone. I think Frosties might be better this time around.” Tim hung his head with an irritated sigh, “Fine fine. I’m going into the next aisle.” As he pushed the half full cart forward, he couldn’t help but mutter under his breath, “I’ll probably be three aisles down by the time you make up your mind.”

 

“Did you say something Tim?”

 

“Not a word.” and he turned the corner and into the Dairy aisle. Tim’s pace was brisk as he walked down the aisle, pausing every so often to pick an item off the shelf. _‘Milk…fruit yoghurt…eggs…wait_.” He paused in front of the cheese section, eyes scanning the selection in front of him. _‘That can’t be right…’_ He went over the section again, slowly this time. _‘Great. Just my luck.’_

_  
_

With a huff, Tim picked up the nearest packet of low fat cheese slices and began to read the nutrition information. He was so engrossed in that particular packet of Kraft cheese that he almost missed Kon as he dropped a box into the cart.

 

“What made you stop?”

 

Tim frowned at the small packet in his hands, “They’re out of Sargento’s low fat cheese slices, can you believe that?”

 

Kon eyed the impressive collection in front of them and stated, “Then just get another brand.” Tim could hear the ‘duh’ at the end of that statement.

 

And now the frown was directed at Kon. “I can’t _just_ pick another brand. I need to check how many calories there are (“Yeah cause you _really_ need to watch that girlish figure of yours.” Kon teased.) and how much fat and I don’t even know if I’ll like the taste of not.”

 

“I doubt one of em is gonna be better tasting than the other. Its _low fat_ cheese.” He emphasized, as though the words themselves were self explanatory. “Its never gonna taste good. Here,” Kon picked up a random packet off the shelf and tossed it into the cart. “Decision made, lets go!”

 

Tim was hardly amused as he snatched the packet back out, “You know I hate the Happy Cow brand!”

 

“…I thought you hated Kraft?”

 

“Just their mac and cheese, not their cheese.”

 

Kon shrugged easily, “Close enough.” He plucked the list (and pen) out of Tim’s pocket. “How bout I go on and you can take your time?”

 

“Ok, thanks. Oh by the way, which cereal did you pick?”

 

Kon’s grin was wide and proud, “Fruity Pebbles!”

 

Tim was half amused and half exasperated as he thought to himself, _‘Typical…’_ “What was the special offer?”

 

The grin became sheepish as Kon picked the box up to show Kon. “A Flintstones cereal bowl.”

 

“Aaaah.” Tim nodded in understanding, “One more for your collection then.”

 

“Yep!” Kon pawed through the items in the cart before checking off a few things off the list in his hand. “Onward to household then.”

 

“ _PLEASE_ stick to the list this time.” Tim begged as Kon began to walk off with a merry whistle.

 

“Whatever you say Timmers.”

 

With the resigned sigh of a man who knew that he’d be finding off-list items in the cart, Tim went back to his cheese.

 

—

 

“Conner…”

 

“Yeah Tim?”

 

The older boy held up a pale blue box with a curved orange wave design on the bottom, “Since when do we use Dream Fresh laundry powder?”

 

“Its a new brand.” At Tim’s utterly blank look, Kon expanded his explanation, “And they didn’t have Cheer in the size you wanted. But they had this new brand. AND Its 20% off!”

 

“Probably because its an off brand…”

 

“I believe that would be brand-racism right there. Dream Fresh is just as good as Cheer! You sir, are a brand-racist person.” Kon finished with great authority as Tim placed the box back in its place.

 

Tim gave Kon an amused look, this was an old and tried argument. “I’m brand loyal, not brand-racist.” He picked up the larger box of Cheer and brought it back to their cart.

 

“Tomato, tomahto buddy boy.” the meta said as he checked laundry powder off the list.

 

—

 

“There is no way I’m paying for that Conner.”

 

“Aw come on.” Kon coaxed his boyfriend. “Live a little!”

 

Tim held up the packet of cheese filled meatballs with an expression of extreme distaste. “After eating this, I doubt I’d live longer than 30. I mean, look at this! Its nothing but empty calories and fa-” He paused as Kon dropped another packet into the cart. “OH NO. Put that back!”

 

“But…they’re slim jims!”

 

“They are death in a tube and will give you a heart attack!”

 

“Er hello.” Kon waved a hand over his torso before whispering, “Half Kryptonian.”

 

“ _Half_ being the keyword. Not to mention no one knows if Kryptonian’s can’t have heart attacks. If its all the same, I’d rather _not_ find out.”

 

“Aw come on.” Kon leaned in closer as he wheedled, “Just one small package? They only have five in em.”

 

“No amounts of puppy dog eyes can hel-!” Tim froze on the spot as Kon pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “ _Conner!_ ” He hissed while frantically looking up and down the (empty) aisle with a flushed face.

 

“I swear you’re too easy to wind up.” Kon chuckled as he picked up a large packet of low salted potato chips.  With a careless flick of the wrist, the packet was resting on top of the pile of goods and Kon was off at an easy, careless pace.

 

Tim’s glare was half-hearted in nature as he quickly walked up beside Kon. “Do that again and I’m getting the biggest packet of peas they have.”

 

Kon made an exaggerated display of fear, “Oh no! Not the peas! Anything but the peas!”

 

Tim’s face flushed again as he noticed a nearby store clerk eye them, “And if you don’t cut that out I’ll make you pea soup for every meal for the rest of the week.”

 

Kon chuckled, throwing an arm around Tim’s shoulder before squeezing the man against him. “In that case, I’ll be serious.” He handed the list over before asking, “So, whats next?”

 

Tim’s eyes ran down the list of mostly crossed out items. “All that’s left is the ice cream and we’ll be done.”

 

“Chunky Monkey, Mint Chocolate Cookie or Chocolate Fudge Brownie?” Kon asked as they walked over to the ice cream freezers. Tim shook his head slightly, “We already have some Chunky Monkey in the freezer.”

 

“Not after Bart’s visit yesterday.” Kon smiled as he recalled the visit, “Which reminds me, we also need to pick up a frozen pizza or two.”

 

“Right after the ice cream. Here we go.” Tim deftly pulled out a carton of Mint Chocolate Cookie (for himself) and Chunky Monkey each. “Lets get the pizza and go.”

 

“Oh look they’ve got new flavors!” Kon’s face was almost pressed against the frosted glass as he excitedly peered into the freezer. “Red Velvet Cake, What a Cluster, Late Night Snack!” He looked up at Tim, eyes shining in excitement. “Can we take two of the new flavors please please please?”

 

_‘Oh brother…’_


End file.
